


Try That On, I'll Wait Here

by HecoHansen31



Series: Asks [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Mention of sex, mention of insecurities, plus size! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Small break in the life of our beloved Swede and his beloved.
Relationships: Gustaf Skarsgard/Original female Character, Gustaf Skarsgård/Reader
Series: Asks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818637
Kudos: 2





	Try That On, I'll Wait Here

_**"Try that on, and I'll wait here”**_ commented Gustaf softly, adjusting his sunglasses that didn’t hide in the slightest his dark gaze towards you, and you smirked, sprinting away from him and in the dressing room, aware that he didn’t enjoy this small shopping trips as much as you did.

Gustaf, your man with a big body and even bigger heart, certainly didn’t consider himself famous, but the risk of being recognized on the streets, even more In Europe, wasn’t low.

And although he loved his fans, he certainly wouldn’t have appreciated being caught by his fans shopping for lingerie, with his lovely girl, since he enjoyed his privacy if not for himself, for his partner.

No matter how much you insisted you could handle it

Was there anything that you couldn’t?

He certainly hadn’t discovered it yet.

And for now, he preferred to focus on you in the soft pinkish set he had set his eyes onto, the color highlighting your skin in a way that made it pop, but left much to the imagination in a languid wink that didn’t manage to certainly miss the teasing wink you always had in your smart eyes for him.

He waited for a quite a few minutes, hearing a few soft giggles and a very annoyed ‘how the fuck does this thing work?’ probably referred to the strappy mauve set you had chosen.

Definitely, a close second to the bright red set you had chosen together.

He readjusted himself on the stool right in front of your changing room, trying to hide the semi-hard-on he had been harboring for you, since you had pointed out a certain set promising him to wear it that tonight.

Had he been good enough to you

‘When am I not?’ he had teased you, but you had simply gripped on the collar of his thick leather jacket, knowing perfectly how that fabric brought out a side of him that made you feel certain things… definitely not PG-13 ‘… we should all be more worried about you, little girl’.

You had just turned to him with an annoyed smile, no true interest shining till you gave him your back, a bright and dreamy smile on your face that he could see reflected on one of the many mirrors on the shop.

He knew that meant trouble.

And the way you exited the changing room in full mauve glory certainly showed that.

You were wearing the small strappy number, barely covering your plump breasts, holding them up in a way that pushed them up painfully and he could see the set wasn’t your thing.

Although the confidence you exuded on bare feet and nothing but lingerie on your body certainly spoke loudly of how beautiful you truly felt.

He loved that thing about you, it being certainly a strong aphrodisiac for him, since he was a bit unstable on his own, unsure about himself and his appearance, having gone quite through so much between his path to sobriety and his baldness, something that still annoyed him, although he tried not to show it to you.

But you knew and understood it.

At first he hadn’t been sure about a relationship with you, due to your amazing confidence, almost as if you didn’t have your insecure moments, something that had weighted quite much on your relationship, at the start, and then you had confronted the problem, explaining that it wasn’t that you hadn’t moments in which you felt… like your body wasn’t perfect.

But with years you had understood it didn’t have to be perfect to be beautiful.

And he didn’t have to be the perfect man for you, he just had to be the amazing man you knew him to be.

And you didn’t trust perfect boys.

‘I had a few of them around…’ you had commented, sitting on his laps on one night when he had felt discouraged, some bad habits coming for him again, as you moved to look at him right in his eyes ‘… but they were frail and didn’t know what to do with me. I was fine for one night and I was fine for a dinner… but then they would pretend not to know me’.

‘They were fucking idiots’ he had growled possessively, seeing the smile of annoyance on your face, clearly some kind of uneasiness remaining at the memories of that experience ‘… they didn’t know what do with you, gorgeous’.

‘… but you do’ you had shot back and as if it hadn’t been enough, your lips had lowered on his pronounced collarbone, the elegance of his straight and lined traits, making you horny at the sole thought ‘… and you don’t have to worry about silly things about your exterior. I only care about a thing…’.

And with the evilest smile on your lovely face you had uttered.

‘… your fucking cock’.

He still remembered how swiftly you had been bent over his lap after that.

It was a nice memory.

And didn’t help certainly his problem down there.

“… it’s not my thing, babe, is it?” you asked, although he knew that you weren’t truly looking for his opinion, not because you had any kind of disrespect for him, bure more because you knew what looked good on you better than him.

Because had it been for you, you didn’t have to wear anything to be at your fucking best.

“… I’d try something else” he suggested, trying to calm his tone, uneven due to his eagerness for you, which didn’t do unnoticed “… the pink one, for example”.

“I actually…” Gosh that vixen tone in your words “… might need help with that. This one was already difficult enough to put up on my own”.

“At your service, little tease”.


End file.
